In the Middle of the Night
by UnknownAlias2001
Summary: Based in the first season, after Seductions but before Close Encounters, Scott and Shelby share a moment when Scott has a nightmare.


*Author's Note*   
This story takes place after Seductions, meaning Scott has already told Shelby that he was abused, but before Close Encounters so nobody else knows.   
I always thought it seemed odd that Scott and Shelby became close so quickly after Scott told her the story of his abuse. I kept thinking there were scenes of them getting to know each other that we missed. This is one of those scenes.   
Also this will be posted at my website along with my other Higher Ground Stories at   
www.angelfire.com/tv2/notanoriginal/Main.html  
  
In the Middle of the Night  
  
Scott sat up in a cold sweat. Looking around the darkened room, he realized his tossing and turning had woken no one else up. Taking a deep breath he climbed out of bed and slid on a sweatshirt over his pajama top and his tennis shoes. Then as quietly as he could, he made his way out of the dorm.   
  
He looked around to make sure none of the counselors were around doing night watch and then made his way to the girls dorm. He paused outside the door wondering if he was making the right choice. Sure Shelby had handled the news that Elaine had abused him. She'd beleived him and even talked to him a few times sense he'd told her. She really seemed to understand what he was feeling, but at the same time, Scott couldn't help but wonder if it was real.   
  
He'd never told anyone before, not even his dad. Why was it that Shelby beleived him? Why was it that she made it seem like this was ok to talk about and that the way he felt about it was ok? She made him feel safe. Something that no one, or place had been able to do in a long time. Not sense Elaine had moved in.   
  
"I just need to talk to her." He said quietly to himself. "She'll be ok with it." Making the decision he moved as quietly as possible, slipped into the dorm and made his way to where Shelby slept.   
  
"Shelby." He said softly.  
  
"Mmph." Shelby mumbled as she rolled over in bed.  
  
"Shelby." Scott said slightly louder taking care to not wake the other girls in the dorm.  
  
"Mmm... go way." Shelby muttered softly   
  
"Shelby." Scott shook his head, knowing she wasn't awake yet and reached down and touched her shoulder.  
  
Shelby jumped, waking up almost instantly. "What in the..."  
  
"Shh." Scott hissed looking around frantically and greatful that the others didn't wake up.  
  
"Scott what are you doing here?" She asked softly rubbing her eyes. "It's in the middle of the night."  
  
He looked at her for a long moment. Suddenly insecure again. "I...um..." His mouth went dry.  
  
"It's ok Scott." Shelby said reaching up and touching his arm in a comforting gesture. "I'm here."  
  
Scott nodded slightly and took a deep breath. Lifting his eyes till they met hers he allowed himself to finally break one of the barriers that he'd been feeling oppressed by all day. "She's in my head." He said hoarsely as his eyes watered from tears.  
  
"Oh Scott." Shelby said reaching up and pulling him close to her in a caring hug. She held him for a moment, rocking him gently as silent tears fell down his face, murmuring soothing things. "You're ok. She's not here. Your at Horizon. Your safe now."  
  
A few moments later Scott pulled away, feeling slightly embarressed. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize." Shelby said sincerly. "You've done nothing wrong."  
  
Scott smiled slightly. "I needed to hear that."  
  
"I know." Shelby said softly reaching out and running her hand through his hair and then down to cup his face. "People care about you Scott. What she did was wrong. You didn't do anything." Scott nodded, but Shelby knew he was skeptical. Shelby let her hand fall and the two sat there in comfortable silence for a moment. "Are you going to talk to Peter?"  
  
Scott's head snapped up. "No! Not if they'd have to report it. Your not going to tell anyone are you?"  
  
"No, no, Scott. Never." Shelby said touching his arm as she reassured him. "Calm down. Your secret is safe with me. I promise."  
  
Scott breathed a sigh of relief and Shelby going on instinct reached out and pulled him onto the bed to sit next to her. She then wrapped her arms around him from the back allowing him to rest against her chest. "Why don't you rest for a little while?" She suggested. She knew that he hadn't been sleeping well lately.   
  
Scott pushed his head up a little so that he was looking at her from an upside down point of view. "We'll get in trouble if were caught here."  
  
"It's ok Scott." She said softly. "Your worth the risk. Now close your eyes and rest." Scott looked at her for a long moment and then nodded.   
  
A few moments later his eyes snapped open and he found Shelby's arms wrapped around him as she softly stroked his hair. "You're ok Scott. She's not here. You're safe."  
  
He shook is head. "She is there." He whispered thickly.  
  
"No Scott." She said quietly. "She's not. She's not here. It's just me." Shelby whispered gently tightening her hold on him. "I've got you. She's not here. She can't hurt you. Now rest."   
  
Scott kept his eyes open for a few moments, but eventually his eyes became heavy and he started to drift off. "Thanks Shel." He muttered before finally drifting off.  
  
"No problem." She said softly, knowing he didn't hear her. "Not like I could have slept tonight anyway." She glanced over to her nightstand which held a picture of her mom and sister. Her eyes rested on the smiling form of her younger sibling. He better never do anything to her, she thought.   
  
  
*Another Short Note*  
The next chapter of Higher Ground Exposed my main series of Higher Ground Fan Fics should be out soon. Real life has been horrible in the last few months, haven't been able to get much done. That and my muse decided it had other ideas that it wanted to play with, so I ended up rewriting most of the current story "Brother's and Sister's". It's almost finished though and should be out by next Saturday, I'm actually hoping for tomorrow though and the next story should follow soon there after. 


End file.
